legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P5/Transcript
(Katlyn and Ava are seen looking in the water) Katlyn: You seen her? Ava: No but I felt it. Katlyn: Same here. She's probably testing us before she pounces. Ava: Yeah. (Shade is seen confused) Shade: I....haven't felt anything yet. Ava: Seriously? Shade: Yeah. Katlyn: Slimer does know she needs to get all of us to win right? Ava: Yeah! Shade: Hmmm....!! Katlyn: What? Shade: Okay, NOW I felt something! Katlyn: Really? Shade: Yeah, I- (Shade is then dragged underwater by Slimer) Ava: S-Shade? Katlyn: Shade? Shade where'd you go? (Shade then emerges from the water) Shade: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! (Shade runs onto the beach) Batty: The heck?? Shade: S-She held me down there and started nibbling on my damn neck!! Ava: Wh-What??? Katlyn: The hell??? Shade: Y-Yeah! Frickin' creepy! Ava: *Shudders in fear* O-Oh man... Katlyn: I-It's okay Ava. She won't hurt you, you're her best friend! Ava: R-Right. Katlyn: Besides, I'll always be there to protect-...... Ava: What? Katlyn: Something just....swam by my leg... Ava:.... Katlyn: Ava. I think you- (Katlyn is suddenly pulled into the water) Ava: *Gasp* KATLYN!!! Shade: KAT!! (Ava runs over to where Katlyn was) Ava: K-Katlyn!? Katlyn where are you!? (Katlyn rises out of the water wrapped up in slimy tendrils) Katlyn: *Coughing* AVA!! Ava: K-Katlyn!? Katlyn: *Coughing* SWIM AWAY!! SWIM BEFORE SHE- (Katlyn gets dragged back in) Ava: !! Shade: Ava swim to shore! Ava: B-But Katlyn- Shade: SWIIIIIM!!! (Ava scared heads for shore) Shade: BATTY!! HELP!! Batty: Chill chill alright! (Shade sees a mass chasing after Ava) Shade: Crap! (Ava sees the mass and moves out of the way as it passes and turns back to her) Ava: Slimy! Shade: What do we do?! Batty: I got this. Ava! Ava: Y-Yeah?? Batty: When she comes around again, try and grab some slime off her body! Ava: W-Why?! Batty: Just do it! Ava: O-Okay!! (The mass starts to head to Ava) Ava:....... (Ava manages to dodge out of the way) Ava: Aaaand! (Ava grabs some slime without Slimer noticing) Ava: Got it! Batty: Now get up here! (Ava swims up onto shore and runs up to Batty) Ava: Okay, now what!? Batty: Tickle the slime. Ava: W-What??? Why would- Shade: Do it! Ava: AHH OKAY!! (Ava starts tickling the slime) Batty: And now we wait. Ava: W-Wait for what? (Katlyn then emerges from the water and climbs onto shore) Katlyn: *Panting* Ava: Katlyn! Shade: You okay!? Katlyn: Y-Yeah. Just tired... She...let me go for some reason. Ava; Oh thank goodness you're okay! Katlyn: H-...Holy crap... She would not let me go though... That scared me... Batty: Hmm... (Slimer is seen under the water swimming around frantically) Batty:...... Ava: I-...Is she- (Slimer emerges from the water) Ava: !! Slimer: *Laughing like crazy* WHO'S DOING THAT!?! (Ava sees Slimer laughing, looks at the slime she's tickling then throws it away) Ava: N-No one. Batty: Heh. (Slimer goes to shore panting and the slime rejoins her body) Ava: A-Are you okay? Slimer: Y-Yeah.... Shade: You sure about that? You were just nibbling on my neck. Katlyn: ANd you wouldn't let me go. Slimer: *Panting* I... Uh... Batty: Slimer are you all right? Slimer: I....I'm a little hungry... Batty: Hungry?? Shade: !! WERE YOU TRYING TO EAT ME?!?! Slimer: *Shakes head* N-NO! NO I SWEAR I WASN'T! Batty: Look if you're hungry I'll get you something to eat. We just wanna make sure you're okay. Slimer: I-I swear I'm just hungry guys that's all. Shade: Alright then. Slimer:..... (Alex is then seen on the balcony) Alex: Guys! Batty: Hm? Alex: We got visitors! Jason and Xylia are here! Batty: Whao for real!? Alex: Yeah get up here! *Runs back inside* Katlyn: Xylia that's the goddess you guys mentioned right? Wow I'm about to meet a god. Shade: Yeah. Come on let's go see them! (Shade, Ava and Katlyn run on a head. Batty follows them but looks back at Slimer who stands there) Slimer:.... Batty: Slimy? Slimer:..... Batty: You coming? Slimer: H-Huh? O-Oh. Yeah coming Batty! (Slimer runs on ahead. Batty looks a bit concerned) Batty: Hmm.... (Inside the mansion) Craig: Great to see ya Jason! Jason: Hey hey Craig! (The two high five) Craig: How's it been man? Jason: Oh you know, the usual. Craig: Awesome! How's Ivy? Jason: Great! She's over with Xylia and the others! All grown up too! Craig: Cool to hear! Amanda: Little Ivy's grown up now? No way! Oh man I gotta get Jamie to see her! Jason: Go for it! But uhhh, don't mention you know who around Xylia, okay? Alex: Y-Yeah. Good call. Jason: Anyway, I'll go get Xylia now. Amanda: Okay! (Jason walks off. Jamie then walks in, also an adult) Jamie: What's up? Amanda: Xylia brought Ivy along! Jamie: Really!? Amanda: Yep! Jamie: Awesome! I get to see my best friend again! Amanda: Yeah, come on! (the three run off. It then cuts to Xylia sitting on the couch with the now adult Ivy) Xylia:.... Ivy: Doing okay Xylia? Xylia: Yeah. Just a bit stressed is all... Ivy: Well hey, Slimer and Batty are here. Maybe they can give a massage like you told me about. Xylia: I don't think that'll help with this.... Ivy: Oh.... Xylia:.... (Jamie and the others enter) Jamie: Ivy! Ivy: Jamie! (Ivy gets up and runs over to Jamie and she and him hug) Jamie: So good to see ya! Ivy: Same with you! (The two stop hugging) Jamie: How's the forest doing? Ivy: Great! Everything's great there! Jamie: Sick! Ivy: Totally! (Amanda comes up to Xylia) Amanda: Hey Xylia! Xylia: H-Hey Amanda. Amanda: Its so good to see ya again! I hoped I would able to see you. I wanted to tell you about my plant. Xylia: Ah, is it okay? Amanda: It uhhhhh..... Xylia: What? Amanda: It's talking. Xylia: Talking? Amanda: Yeah. Xylia: Oh, that means it's maturing! Amanda: Maturing? Xylia: Yep! Amanda: Oh. Xylia: Yeah, totally harmless! Amanda: Phew, good. Xylia: But tell me. How big has it gotten? Amanda: Pretty big. I think I might need to get it a bigger pot. Xylia: You might need to give it its own spot somewhere on your property. It's only going to get bigger. Amanda: Oh. Great... Xylia: *Smile* (Slimer and Batty then enter) Batty: Hi! Ivy: Hey guys! Xylia: Hey Slimer, Batty. Slimer: H-Hey Xylia. Batty: Been awhile huh Xylia? Xylia: A few months yeah. Batty: Heh. Slimer:..... Xylia: How's everything going? Batty: Pretty good! I see you're still rocking that body. Xylia: I see you're still weird. Ivy: Oh PLEASE don't be weird with Xylia in front of me.... Batty: Ah come on, you're an adult now Ivy. Ivy: I only JUST recently became an adult Batty. Besides Xylia's my adopted mother. Xylia: It's true. Ivy: Yeah! Batty: Okay okay. (Batty and Slimer go and sit next to Xylia) Slimer:.... Batty: Its really good to see you Xylia. We've missed ya. Xylia: Thanks Batty. Slimer:..... Batty: Slimy? You wanna say something to Xylia? Slimer: O-Oh! S-Sorry. Yeah I missed you to Xylia. Xylia: Thanks Slimer. (Batty looks confused as to what's up with Slimer. She decides to question her later) Xylia: Why are you two wet? Batty: Oh, we were in the ocean playing! Xylia: Ah. (Katlyn and Ava enter) Katlyn: And we won by the way! Ava: Yeah. We played Sea Monster! Ivy: Sea Monster? Katlyn: Its Hunter and Prey but in water. Ivy: Oh cool! Ava: Yep! Slimy was the monster! Slimer: *Nervous laugh* Y-Yeah, I-I was. Katlyn: Hey Slimer didn't you say you were hungry earlier? Slimer: O-OH! Y-Yes that's right! I'm hungry! Y-You guys go talk, I'm gonna get something to eat, bye! *Runs off* Batty: S-Slimy??? Ivy: Uhhh... Ava: Hm, weird. Batty:..... Xylia: Something up with her? Katlyn; Good question. Batty is something wrong? She seems a little extra feisty when we were playing that game. Batty: I... I'm not sure. But I'll figure it out. Katlyn: Okay. (Miles then runs in as his Emitter beeps) Miles: Guys! Alex: Miles? Miles: Doom Seekers! In Sequin Land! A whole raiding party too! Erin: Sequin Land!? Ah shit! Shantae! We gotta help her! Alex: Come on guys! Let's get ready! Erin: Right! Xylia: Y-You guys go. I'll....stay here with Ivy. Alex: Right. Don't worry Xylia. We'll handle this. Katlyn: Yo! Me and Ava will go with you! Ava: H-Huh!? Erin: Hold up Kat this isn't some vacation spot! There's real danger! Katlyn: Don't care! I gotta make sure nothing happens to Ava's boyfriend! Ava: *Blushes* K-KAT!! Katlyn: You feel the same right? Ava: I-......*Blushes more* Katlyn: Exactly! Come on! (The heroes go to get ready. The scene then cuts to Doom Seekers marching through the streets of Scuttle Town being led by Avalos) Avalos: Take the people alive! I want to see to their executions personally! (The Doom Seekers roar in response. Civilians are seen backing away) Avalos: Do not be afraid. Your deaths will only be painful for a second. Civilians:........ Avalos: *Smirk* (Avalos charges up energy) Avalos: Now hold still!! ???: Hold it right there! (Shantae is seen running toward them. She stands in front of the civilians in a protective matter) Avalos: And just who. Or what. Are you? Shantae: I'm the protector of this town! No evil doer is going to get past this half genie! Avalos: Ex....cuse me? (The Doom Seekers look at each other confused) Avalos: *Chuckles* Oh I see. Someone left the lamp open was all is that it? Shantae: I don't know who you think you are, but I've dealt with plenty of monsters and would-be conquers! You're no different! So I won't let you get your way! Avalos: *Sigh* You know, it's sad really. Shantae: Huh? Avalos: Why does someone so young and so full of energy wish to hurry their own death? Why don't you leave and I'll let you be the lone survivor? Shantae: That's not gonna happen. Avalos: Oh ho! Then by all means, try and fight. But you fight alone. (Suddenly a portal opens behind Shantae) Avalos: Hmm? (The Defenders in the Sequin Land Gear step out) Alex: Shantae! Shantae: Defenders? Avalos:..... Alex: We heard about the invasion. Erin: We decided you could use the backup. Yang: Yeah! Avalos: Defenders. I thought I warned you to STAY out of my affairs. Alex: And guess what? We don't care what you said. Erin: And now. You're going down asshole. Avalos: I warned you Defenders. And now. You will all suffer. (Avalos points at the heroes) Avalos: Kill them all. (The Doom Seekers roar and charge at the heroes...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels